2012-07-01 Ooops...
It is just one of those nights. The air is cool, but not cold, the moon is full, and cloud cover light. One of those nights where dawn seems a lifetime away. A normal date. That is what Supergirl wanted, and Tim Drake is going to make that happen. He picks her up from the front of the embassy on his motorcycle, handing her own sparkling pink helmet. A light dinner, stupid jokes, and then a movie. Brave, by Pixar. Nice, simple, funny and touching. Then a mischevious grin and an exhilirating, motorcyle race through the streets. The lights flashing overhead, the night air whooshing bye, blowing the cares of the world away. And now a quiet walk in the park. Tim Drake pulls the bike to a stop, killing the engine and pulling off his helmet. He slides off the bike and turns to offer a helping hand to his date, the charming Kara Kent. "Having fun?" It's been...beyond incredible. Kara's never had such a good time as she's had tonight. She came out of the Embassy, dressed in nice, but casual clothes, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of glasses on her nose. The helmet gets a strange look, until Tim explains what it's for. Even though she doesn't need it, she wears it to keep up the appearance. And when Tim makes te motorcycle jump forward, she shrieks and laughs in childish glee. The dinner was nice, and while Kara didn't get many of the jokes, she laughed anyways. 'Brave' kept her in rapt attention; Krypton had nothing like animation, and the artform has grabbed her imagination since she first saw it here on Earth. The second ride through the streets had Kara leaning her head on Tim's shoulder as he drove, hugging her body close to his. And now, the walk through Central Park. Neither of them have much to worry about from the Park after dark, and she slips her hand into Tim's as they walk into the Park. "I've never had a better night, Tim. This is..." She smiles and squeezes his hand. "Amazing. Just like you." Meanwhile, from the very center of the park, the sound of a man shouting a battle cry, a woman's voice mirroring it, then metal ringing against metal. It sounds, for all the world, like a battle of old. To the Super of the pair, the sound is clear and ringing. To the detective, far off and distant. "Do you yield," asks a booming baritone voice dangerously. "You'll have to make me," cuts back the female voice. "So I shall!" The man's voice rings out, followed quickly by that air splittering metal on metal once more. Walking hand in hand, the trees doing their thing to make the moonlight dance, and then that sound....'Awww..not now.' is the mental thought as the Teen Wonder sighs and drops his head. "Please tell me I'm hearing someone watching a movie with the sound turned way up." he says, the tone of his voice already knowing the answer. Tim glances at Supergirl, "Do we check it out?" The sound makes Kara wince. She too is cursing the luck, and she recognizes the voice. Yup, her super-eyes show her Thor, Prince of yadda-yadda-yadda and lots of titles. "It's Thor. He claims he's the God of Thunder and from Asgard." There's suspicion in her vouce as she tells Tim the situation. THen again, she *does* hang out with Amazons; who is she to judge someone tied into Earth mythology? "And he's attacking a woman...." That takes precidence, here. She runs forward, a blur of motion, changing into her costume as she runs. Supergirl takes to the air and flies over the fight scene. "Thor! What are you doing?! Why are you attacking her?" "She yields not," replies the Storm Lord, leaping from the ground, seeking to bring his hammer down (You want me to put the hammer DOWN?!) against the lady's head from what it looks like. His red cape rests in pile at the edge of the clearing, his armored vest visible. It does not appear that the Prince is playing aroud given the mightiness of said leap. It's then that the others will get a good look at Sif. Dressed in red and white leathers with silver armor and a stylized winged helmet that resembles Thor's sitting atop raven colored tresses. Ice blue eyes never even look at Supergirl but rather stay locked on Thor. Her own red cape matches the Storm Bringers except for the tuft of white fur that wraps around her shoulders. Not many weapons can withstand a hit from Mjolnir and yet, Sif raises the sword above her head to block the attack, running the edge of her sword along the head of the hammer and sending sparks flying as she twists out of the way, landing in a crouch a few feet away. Her head snaps up and there's a dark smirk on her lips before she barks out a laugh. "Is that your best, Thunderer!?" Puny God. In a meeting of two gods and a Supergirl, Tim takes the wiser course of action and keeps to the shadows on the edge of their clearing, sliding his mask into place, and zipping up his motorcycle jacket to at least approximate his costume. Without his utility belt, his selection of toys is limited, so he's going to have to make them count to be ready to back Kara up. Moving quietly, Robin sticks to the trees, getting as close as he can without drawing attention. This isn't good. Supergirl is *not* happy. One of the best nights she's *ever* had with a boy she *really* likes, and Thor has to pick a fight in the middle of Central Park! The frustration on her face is obvious, and once the woman in red and white has gotten some distance, Kara flies down, landing between the two and holding her hands out to keep them separated. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Her voice rings out over the park, almost as loud as Thor's thunder. She gives a stern glance to both of them. Landing in a crouch where Sif once stood, Thor follows her with his gaze, electricity crackling to life in his eyes. What once was a perfect night.... "You want my best, Raven Hair? Then thou shalt have it!" Thor steps toward her, swinging that hammer almost like a one handed baseball bat. Ball lightning flickers to life and flies from Mjolnir toward Sif.... And then Kara gets in the way. A sound between a growl and a snarl is ripped from Sif as Kara lands between her and Thor. "It would be in thou best interest, child, to back away from him." There's a slightly possessive tone to the Goddesses voice. "Now." And then there's the lightning. Damn. Her sword is dropped and Sif lunges at Kara. She doesn't quite make it in time though and it strikes them both. The collision and power behind it is enough to send Sif flying backwards, crashing into a tree and leaving a Sif shaped dent in it. Ow. She's not going to be happy when she gets up. 'Oh you did not just hit my super girl friend with a bolt of lightning you muscle bound punk!' is the thought that erases common sense from Robin's brain. He charges forward, throwing a small spinning disk filled with explosive charge at the hand on Thor's hammer. That's just to cover the boy's charge, as he rushes forward and leaps to deliver a double footed drop kick with all the strength his small frame can deliver. Landing on his back and shoulders, he kicks his body and lands back on his feet in pure poetry of motion, spinning a 12 inch rod that telescops into a 6 foot staff from the motion. Kara might be faster and stronger than Sif, but Sif unquestionably has more combat training and experience than Supergirl. The warrior maiden of Asgard tackles the Girl of Steel as the lightning ball hits them both. The blast sneds Sif flying back. It also sends Supergirl flying back from the point of impact. Supergirl is inhumanly durable. She's shrugged off superstrong blows that would shatter a truck and withstood heavy automatic weapons fire. Maybe she didn't stay with her cousin long enough to be told. Maybe Superman himself doesn't even know. But one of the few things in the Universe that Kryptonian physiology cannot withstand would be....magic. Kara doesn't even cry out as the enchanted lightning hits her. Her body tenses up from the electrical overload. Supergirl is tosses away from the blast, rolling limply accross the ground. Smoke rises from her body as she lies there. Unmoving. Thor watches, all but helplessly, as his attack drops both women. As such, Thor is caught completely flat footed as Robin charges him. The small disc impacts his wrist and explodes. Thor's hand opens reflexively and Mjolnir falls from his grip and lands on the ground, unmoving. The dobule footed drop kick staggers Thor back two full steps, but more because he was not expecting it and less that it hurt. Thor's chest was unyielding, like a brick wall; the force of the impact didn't even force the air from the Thunderer's lungs. The small stick spinning boy gets a blink, and then Thor narrows his eyes, ready in his warrior's stance. The style are polar opposites. Where Robin is liquid grace, Thor is the power of a swirling hurricane. The Lord of Storms steps forward to flick a back hand toward the boy, to knock him as gently as a god can out of the way. "I have no wish to harm you, mortal. Stand down," the Prince orders. A groan comes from Sif as she pulls herself from the tree. "You stupid girl!" The Goddess is, ahem, irritated. That is, until she spots said girl. Again. Damn. A sigh is heaved, a glance cast over at Thor and the boy. "Beloved... Subdue him, quickly, one way or another and help me tend to this one..." Sif takes up her sword and sheaths it before walking over kneeling beside Supergirl to lean in and make sure she's still breathing. A look is given to Thor as she listens. "What was she trying to do anyhow??" And then her attention is turned back to Kara so she can see if the girls chest rises and falls. Thor makes the mistake of underestimating the boy, who ducks underneath and the side of the slow backhand, staff a blur. Somewhere in the back of Robin's mind, he knows that Batman would be disappointed, for never before has Robin used what he considers to be deadly force. One end of the staff catches Thor in the back of the head, the titanium rod cracking loudly, forcing the big man a step forward, only to find the lower end of the staff catching his back foot. In a display of grace over power, the mortal man sends the god face first into the dirt. The boy still isn't sure who is friend of foe here. The muscled man attacking the woman, and now the woman sheaths her weapon and is tending to Kara and calling her attacker 'Beloved'. Robin levels his staff, pointing it at the fallen God, the once straight weapon bearing a slight bend near one end where it make contact with Thor's head. "Is she all right?" Kara's not moving, but she is breathing. Raggedly, but still breathing. Her eyes are still closed and she's groaning lightly. You know... Thor's good. But Sif's the War Goddess. Plus, he got disarmed... and Robin is one of the g-damn Batman's protoge's... Unwilling to harm Robin, Thor faceplants to the grass. His right hand opens. Mjolnir flies into his hand. Thor launches himself upright, flying nearly as quickly as Kara might to accomplish the feet, eyes stormy and flickering with annoyance. The wind kicks up around him, launching him upward, as if yanked up by a tornado. Robin's staff is ignored in the motion, even if he careens into it on his way up. He flicks a glance at Robin .o('That stung. Impressive.'), then glides toward Kara, dropping to his knee at her side. "I know not, beloved," says the Thunder God quietly, setting the hammer aside. "But she breathes..." He reaches out to gingerly rest his fingertips against Kara's forehead and cheek. "I am surprised she breathes at all..." His tone is worried and confused all rolled into one. See Robin attack Thor is such a manner has the Goddess of War growling and drawing her sword, making to stand. However, Thor is up and through the air before she has the chance. It causes Sif to settle a little though the glare she shoots at Robin speaks volumes. He's lucky Thor moved as quickly as he did... When the Thunder God lands, the icey-blue eyes look up at him and his words cause her to smirk. "Believe me, my lord and love... I felt it." Her eyes go to Tim, back to Kara and then again to Thor. "We need to get her somewhere she can rest comfortable." And then, as if in after thought. "And I still haven't yielded." The Teen Wonder moves forward, trying to recollapse his his staff, but the bend in one half making it impossible. He tosses it to the ground and kneels near Kara's head, placing a hand on either side of her face. "Ka....he starts, then corrects himself. "Supergirl. Supergirl, can you hear me?" Robin looks up at the two a moment, before looking at Thor. "What the hell was that you hit her with?" Kara groans a bit louder and moves slightly. Her head rolls to the side and she's trying to open her eyes. From hundreds of miles away, she can barely hear Tim's voice. "...i..unnnhhh..." Thor's flickering grin in response to Sif's smirk holds more worry and melancholy than humor. "Aye," he replies to Sif's suggestion. "Though I fear in moving her, lest I further aggrivate whatever damage I have done." Thor's contrite concern is pallitable. "Not have I," he quips softly to her last, leaving the teasing at that. More important things abound. As Robin settles by Supergirl, Thor makes no move to stop him. Rather, he answers, voice soft. "Lightning, from mine hammer, Mjolnir." Yes, because that explains everything. There is no time for more, however, as Supergirl shuffles slightly. "Gingerly, fair maiden. Gingerly. It was a mighty blow you suffered," Thor murmurs to her softly before looking up to Sif. "Would thoust lend this mortal thine cloak, beloved?" Sif doesn't respond to Tim sine Thor has answered. "Easy, child," is cooed softly at Supergirl. Standing, she removes her cloak without hesitation and offers it over to Thor, unsure if he wants it used as a pillow or a blanket for the young girl. In doing this, she reveals the angry red mark on her arm and shoulder where the lightning ball hit her though it seems to go unnoticed. Only then do her eyes finally go to Tim. "I am, admittedly, confused as to why you both felt the need to interrupt the sparring. Is it against your laws? We were harming no one..." Well, sans each other. "Sparring!?!" the boy exclaims. "This is a public park. People come here to relax, they bring their children here to play, and they /don't/ start a super-powered brawl in the middle of one the most populated cities on the planet." Yes....the human boy is reprimanding the two fully grown gods. "This is not the place, and you should know better than to start in a place that might harm the innocent." His voice is full of tension, as he reaches a hand down to Supergirl's pulse. "Lightning..." he starts, almost running down a mental checklist. "Nerve Damage, Memory loss, loss of muscle control, and burns. Supergirl...can you hear me?" he calls down to her again. He reachs over and takes her right hand. "If you can hear me, squeeze your right hand." Tim's voice still sounds far away, but not as bad as before. She feels a hand placed in hers, Tim's words starting to register in her mind. She squeezes Tim's hand lightly; but whether becasue she's conciously avoiding hurting him or doesn't have the strength for more, no-one can say. "...uuuunnnn....Ti....Ti....mbass...eee..." Nodding to Sif to gather his cloak, and let him deal with the humans - after all, Midgard is his realm - Thor nods to Robin. "Aye, sparring. I would be most appreciative of a locale where my Goddess and I could fully stretch, as we both realize that there doth live many mortals in the villages surrounding these woods. When we are assured that your lady hath not been severely injured, mayhap you can inform us further," Thor says, long-windedly formal as always. When Robin begins listing off the things his lightning attacks do to humans, Thor seems lightly impressed, and more than a little concerned. He watches Supergirl try to squeeze the lad's hand, while carefully spreading Sif's cloak over her. His own cloak, when brought, he folds up and hands to Robin to place beneath the girl's head. Mjolnir rests near by in the grass, unassuming in its power, and possibly in Robin's way. Hearing Kara murmur, Thor glances from her to Robin. "What items have thee need of to aid her, mortal?" "Ti bass ee..." Robin starts, not fully understanding Supergirls broken speech before it clicks into place. "The Themysciraian Embassy." he states. "You can fly right? Do you know where it is?" He says to Thor, standing and ignoring the hammer. "Take her straight there, please." Kara's eyes finally flutter open, although she's not focusing on anything in particular. "Wha...wha happen..." She's struggling to get up, but she's as weak as a kitten. "Embassy...they...help..." To Robin's inquiry, Thor nods and stands. "Aye. I do," he booms, holding his hand out to summon Mjolnir. The hammer seems to leap to his hand from the ground. A brisk wind kicks up about him. "Sif will escourt you, as you need, and I shall await your arrival." Kneeling, hammer in hand, Thor gingerly slides his arms underneath Supergirl's body. "Careful now, fair one. I will take you to Her Highness, Diana of Themyscira, and on my word as the Protector of Midgard," he pauses, locking gazes with Robin. "She will arrive whole and safe." Standing, Thor cradles Supergirl to his chest, wrapped up in Sif's and his cloaks, as one would a small child. A violent, tornado-like rush of wind swirls, and lifts Thor from the ground, and the Storm Lord flies toward the Amazon Princess. Robin watches Thor fly away, and releases a deep breath. The poor boy is worried. He turns, sprinting for his bike. A touch of a button, and the bike starts on its own, and in a squeal of smoke and tires he is underway. ---- A sudden gust of wind, like a hurricane, heralds Thor arrival to the Embassy he and Sif had visited earlier that day, after their encounter with the Amazon Princess. He lands at the front door, on the other side of hte gate, and informs the guards that they would allow him entrance and summon the Princess. If they dally, Thor sends a wave of wind, a tornado gust, against the doors, shoving them open before him so he can stride in purposefully. In his arms, cradled against his armored chest and wrapped in two red cloaks that are clearly not hers, is Supergirl. At the moment, Diana is in the middle of an interview. ...and then one of the guards comes in, indicating that Kara is being carried by a large man riding on the wind itself. Having to excuse herself from the interview, Diana offers a reschedule, and then tells the guard to make sure Lois gets the promised tour. Then the Princess is gone, leaping right over the railing on the second floor to land on the first and very nearly bursting through the double doors to the embassy. Kara's still not totally responsive as she's carried in by Thor. There's still a strong smell of ozone in her hair, along with some charing. Her eyes aren't focusing, although she recognizes her surroudnings. "...Diana...Tim...." Standing cradling a weakened, electrically charred Supergirl, Thor spins as the doors burst open to reveal Diana. "Highness. The girl has been injured. What must I take her, that she may be healed," asks the Thunder God, eyes alive with fear, worry, concern, and guilt. As the girl murmurs in his arms, he looks down at her, brow knotted, lips pulling down at the corners. The Amazon Princess' expression falls when she sees Kara in Thor's arms. "Upstairs. Quickly." She gives Thor precise directions to the room they gave Kara in the embassy, and then stalks towards the garden door. "I'm getting Epione. She'll be able to help." Walking turns to running, and then running to flying. She pushes through those doors and is gone. Robin flips on the lightswitch as Thor walks past, into Supergirl's room, as a breeze kicks up the curtians over the open window. Now fully in costume, his concern is still evident on his face. "Any changes?" More conciousness is returning to Kara; and the pain is also starting to set in. She winces and whimpers a bit as she's brought back to her room. "Thor?" sha asks as she looks up. "What...happened?...Fight...woman..." When she hears Tim's voice, she looks over at him. "T....Robin...." She gives him a weak smile. Thor nods and turns, lifting off and flying without the aid of Mjolnir. After all, hurricane force winds, indoors, generally not cool. He follows thos directions, as precisely as they were given, and finds himself in Kara's room. He steps in the dark room, ignoring the breeze, and carefully lays Supergirl down in her bed. He's gentle about his movement of her, making sure her hair isn't pulling her head. To the lights being turned on and Robin's voice, the Thunderer answers, "Aye verily, she speaks more fluidly than before." Cue Kara's speech. He nods to her, kneeling at her bedside now that he is done laying her down. "Aye, Super Girl." Her questions make him frown, and he sets Mjolnir upon the ground to place his hand over his heart. "My deepest regrets, Fair One. The lady you saw was mine Goddess, the Lady Sif. We were but sparring... I had attacked... and was not able to stay my hand to prevent the blow from striking you." It's about five minutes later when Diana and Epione arrive in the room. The latter doesn't seem all that much older than Diana does, is a little shorter, and unlike the Amazon Princess, is wearing a more traditional peplos than any armor or something akin to Diana's gear. As well, she's carrying various pouches. "Don't ask, Epione, I beg of you," she says in regards to Thor's presence. Robin's actually catches Diana by surprise and she frowns but briefly. No time. She gestures towards Kara, and the contact burns. Proving that she does have more than a little experience, Epione heads to Kara's side, dutifully ignoring Thor (in that she doesn't ask why he's here or who he is) and immediately investigates the wound. She frowns and reaches into one of the pouches. "This will sting sister," she says to Kara, "I won't lie to you. But it is necessary." She rubs some kind of mixture against the burns while murmuring just under her breath, "To Apollo, blessed Paian, come, propitious to my prayer..." and ends with, "Hear me, blessed power, and in these rites rejoice." For the divine among the group - obviously someone is trying to attract a divinity's attention. Robin hangs back, shocked that Supergirl actually wanted to come here, instead of to a hospital, or at least a medical facility. The doubt shows on his face as Epione starts praying but he stays quiet. Kara requested to come here after all. The boy folds his arms across his chest and leans agisnt the far wall, watching. In short...he follows his mentor's footsteps and broods with the best of them. Kara smiles a bit at Thor. "Teach me...to...try...talk first. Next....punch first. Talk later." She lets out a mixture of a laugh and a coughing fit. When Epione tells her it's going to sting, Kara braces herself. She hisses and whimpers in pain as the salve is applied to the burn spots, but somehow she manages not to outright scream. "Aye, child. With me, if you are ever in doubt of my intentions, I grant you permission to strike at me first," rumbles the Asgardian Prince, a faint smile flickering to life as Kara speaks brokenly to him. As Diana and the healer arrive, Thor stands and back away, summoning his hammer to him and clipping it to his belt. His cloak, along with Sif's, he leaves with Kara. Where to stand? Having heard the rumors of the lack of menfolk, Thor opts to stand by Robin's side. His arms, bigger around than the boy's thighs, he folds ove rhis chest while watching. Where Robin's face shows doubt, Thor shows a touch of curiosity and then wonder as the healer begins to pray. His stormy eyes seek out Diana's, and his arms fall back to his side. Thor, a divine being though not of Olympic stock nor of the same bent as Apollo, can never the less sense the prayer being lifted, seeking the attention of a god. Thor is hard pressed not to move forward, and ends up taking one full step toward Kara and the praying healer. It might seem silly to include prayer, but it is tradition, and the gods of the Amazons are every bit as real as Sif and Thor. Epione's concoctions are made from herbs and other plants. The healing is not going to happen immediately, however. She's no mage. From another pouch comes a small bottle. "All right sister, I need you to drink this." The herbalist offers the tip of the bottle to Kara's lips, while she explains - mostly for Robin's benefit, deducing why he may be here - exactly what is in the mixture. Just something to help strengthen Kara. Still hanging back, the only human in the room adds softly after Thor's quip about hitting first. "That extend to me, as well?" His tone isn't nearly as playful as Kara's meant to be, and as absurd as it sounds Robin looks quite serious. He listens to the explaniations given by the healer, and nods his assent to her, silently thanking her for that small courtesy. With the salve applied, Kara listens to the bickering and still tries to play peacekeeper. "Both of you....stop fighting...'r I'll get up...an' toss both out." Another weak smile, but one that's a bit stronger than before. When Epione puts the liquid to Kara's lips, she dutifully drinks. She makes a sour face and sticks out her tongue. "No....cherry...flavor, sister?" After the quip, she tries smiling again. Humor; have to show them I'm okay. Keep them calm. "Just need...sunlight," Kara says to no-one in particular. "Morning comes....I'll heal." Already, Sif's own brurns are healed to a point where they are simply bright red instead of angry red welts. She has chosen to stand out of the way with Robin and Thor. Her eyes stay on Kara and the healer, a faint smile touching her lips at Supergirl's broken words to Thor. When Thor steps forward, however, Sif reaches out to take his hand. She understands, very well, the urge to answer that call. It is not their place nor pantheon, however, and her head is given the faintest bit of a shake. An angry glare is shot at Robin, as if daring the boy to even try it. Well... Those two won't be working peacfully together any time soon, now will they? Ahem. When Kara speaks again, she looks back to the girl and smirks. "She's stronger than she looks. A warrior worthy of Asgardian halls..." It's compliment. High praise from the War Goddess! His forward advance stayed by the gentle hand on his, Thor peers at Sif, then nods to her and stands there. No matter how much that urge to step forward and answer may be. Glancing over his other shoulder, Thor smirks lightly at Robin. Reading the boy's seriousness, the Thunder God nods to him, eyes daring to sparkle with a touch of lightning. "Aye. Though may I reccommend you find something more solid then thine twig when you do, mortal," he rumbles softly at the young man that quite effectively dropped him to his face not but 20 minutes ago. There is a light bit of humor riding arm in arm with the respect in the Storm Lord's voice. Clearly, while Thor was not injured, no manner the amount of force Robin felt he had used, the Odinson remains impressed. When Kara requests sunlight, Thor nods deeply, hand rising to his heart once more. "As you request, Super Girl. If it please Her Highness, I shall remain until the morrow, and ensure the skies are clear and no cloud marrs sky to shade this room from the sun's light." Does it occur to Thor to ask WHY she needs sunlight? Who's to say, but one thing is certain, what Kara asks for, Jord's Son seems inclined to give. To Sif's comment, Thor gives Sif's hand - still in his - a tight squeeze, a bit of a silent, wordless warning. "We have guest rooms to spare," Diana confirms for Thor. "I can show them to you when you're ready." She's reluctant to part from Kara's side, though she knows the girl is under qualified care. She's not quite sure if Sif would stay, and what would be appropriate for the other deity and decides not to broach the topic just yet. Epione lifts her gaze, peering down at the blonde before her lips break into a smile. "That may be, little sister, but until then you're under my care. And Eos coming to the sky is a long way off just yet." Robin seems to recall the amount of force he used on Thor, and the...rage...that drove him to it. The young man hears the echoes of his mentor, warning of the dangers that attachments can bring, and never before had the youth even belived that he would lose control. It came so easily. "I shouldn't be here." he whispers softly, more to himself than outloud, but he still gives the fear a voice. He moves towards the open window, pausing a heartbeat at the foot of Kara's bed, his features softening as he looks down at her. But just as quickly, his face hardens again. He tried to kill for her tonight. The thought seems to scare the boy as he continues to walk towards the window, pulling out his grapple gun. Kara smiles up at the Amazon healer. "Thank you, sister." She sees Robin come to the foot of her bed and she smiles at him, managing to look sort of radiant. But as he walks off, Kara frowns. "Robin...wait...Stay." She looks over at Diana and Epione. "Can I...have a few...minutes with him?" Her speech is starting to get stronger. "I promise, I'll sleep. Right after." Sif's ice-blue eyes lift to Thor and she immediately bows her head in a silent apology. Why, yes, ladies and gentleman... It does appear as if the God and Goddess are carrying on a silent conversation. Dumb deities. She watches the play of emotions over Robin's face and then looks to Kara. Something between them strikes a cord in her. Brings up memories of when she and Thor were younger. Just getting their start together. It's all of this that has the Goddess pulling away from Thor and walk over to kneel at Kara's side and whisper something into her ear. When she stands, she returns to Thor's side and murmurs something to him before looking over at Diana and offering a smile. "A room would be wonderful, My Lady and perhaps we could discuss another matter with you as well. A preventative step..." Thor gives Diana a bowing sort of nod. "After the girl is settled, Highness. My Goddess and I will stay as one, unless she has need to go," he states, glancing briefly at Sif. All that could be said in a glance and a quirk of a brow, is said to Sif: I must stay, you need not, but your company is cherished as always. When Robin whispers, that edge of warrior's doubt drifting just below the surface of the lad's voice, Thor's brows lift. As Sif leave him to speak with Kara, Thor turns to Robin. Grinning softly, the Thunder God rests a strong, unyielding hand upon the lad's shoulder. "A healer can only do so much, young warrior. A lady needs her champion and lover at her side... especially when its requested," Thor states to Robin, sounding sage and wise and every bit of his several millenia of age. Yes, the dieties are having a silent conversation, part os which seemed to divide and conquer, provide the youth couple, so much like themselves a handful of millenia ago, some age old advice, for the tale of 'boy meets girl' is truly one for the ages. Letting go of the boy's shoulder, Thor moves now to Kara's bed side, and bows formally to the girl. "The dawn shall break brilliant and cloudless for you, and your summons I shall await, for I must make amends to you for the lack of restraint that was shown this evening," he tells her, voice gentle as a summer rain storm. Offer given, the Asgardian Lord straightens and moves toward Diana, and awaits her to lead him to his resting place. Not that he needs a place to sleep, but... it would be rude to refuse hospitality given. Not to mention Sif clearly has need to speak with the Themysciran royal. Sif whispers to Thor, “He reminds me of you when we were younger, my love. To blind to see even the obvious.” Sif senses “Thor seems almost to snicker, eyes wistful.” Diana nods at Kara's request. "Of course." She has a room to show the Asgardians, so what better time could there be than to show them a guest room now? "Of course. We can talk in the other room while they have their moment. She gestures at the exit. "After you," she says to Thor and Sif, following at their heels moments later. Epione follows too, after nodding at Kara. Robin never lets Thor lay a hand on him, clearly on edge as he steps back from the man's approach. The observant might notice the black gleam of a ready batarang, palmed in his hand, but it returns into its hidden sleeve sheath as the man walks away. He shakes his head at the thunder god's advice, scowling softly. "Grow up." is all he tells the man, convinced, like most youth, that there just isn't a way for the adults to understand how scared he is. He doesn't leave however, and waits near the window as the others file out, doing his best to look anywhere but at Kara, and trying to hide the fact that he's looking everywhere but Kara. Its about as successful as it sounds. Nonpulsed by Robin's refusal, Thor leaves. He does, however, give Sif a smirk and nod, seeming to be agreeing to something only the two of them might know. The expression reads: Oh yeah. You're right. Completely. Kara smiles at Sif's whisper, and frowns a bit at Robin's reaction to Thor. Still, she waits patiently for everyone to leave. After the door is closed, Kara wriggles to sit up a bit, scooting ober to make room on the bed. She pats the spot next to her, smiling at Robin. "Come here n' sit down..." Robin actually hesitates at the request, but at least puts the grapple gun back on its clip. "Im glad your going to be okay." he states in a lame attempt to try and avoid the topic thats about to come up. Kara nods. "I am. I'm going to be fine. So, what's wrong?" She looks at him with a great amount of concern. Then, a stern look appears on her face. "If you're thinking of taking on Thor, as incredibly romantic and sweet as that notion is, if you get turned into Robin-paste, I will never forgive you. Ever." Kara, features soften into a reassuring smile. "Not to mention I won't ever kiss you again." The young man shakes his head. "I'm not trying to take Thor on. I took Thor on." he says, walking away from the bed towards the far side of the room, his cape swirling befor coming to rest, fully encircling his body like a barrier between him and the world. Robin hesitates, really not wanting to say what happened next. He starts and stops a couple of times, each time his face half turning to look, to see the reason why he went that far that quickly. Finally, he gives up, and reaches under the cape and pulls out one of his telescoping staves and tosses it on the side of the bed Kara offered for him to sit. The staff flumps on the bedding, unable to collapse to its base 12 inch form any longer. The material is one of the strongest alloys known to mankind, and has a Thor's head shaped dent near the end. Kara's not quite understanding yet. "So...you're upset that you gave everything you had against a God. Against someone that could give my cousin a run for his money in strength and toughness. You went all out, and it didn't faze him one bit. Is that why you're upset?" Kara shifs a bit more into a fuller sitting position. "And for goodness sake, come over here before I have to get up and drag you over here." Yup; sounds like Kara's mind is back to normal. Robin sighs softly, turning to that Kara can see his face. "I went all out." he states, pain evident in that statement. "This isn't about Thor. You told me he was tough, and I'm lucky he is." he continues, shaking his head. He stops again, realizing that Kara at least deserves an explination. He would want one if the roles were reversed. So he just puts it out there, dropping it like the atom bomb that this represents to him. "I tried to kill him." he says. "I saw you get hurt, and you went down and....everything went red and I tried to kill him. For you." Kara listens patiently. She nods sympathetically. And when the confession is done, she sits there for a moment. Then, slowly, cautiously, Kara starts to get out of ehr bed and move towards Robin. She's about at the level of normal human strength; the electrolytic balance of her body still completely our of whack from the massive does of electricity. When she reaches RObin, Kara hugs him, holding him tight. "I understand," she whispers. "I've made the same mistake too. Given into the same rage. I know how it feels and how scared you are right now. Don't be afraid of letting me see what you're feeling; don't hold it back." It takes a minute before Robin returns the hug, his frame shaking lightly. "Batman warned me...drilled me...over and over...and I feel like I've betrayed him. No emotional attachements. I really thought that this couldn't happen to me. That I was...above it." he says. "And I might as well never drilled a single day in controlling myself for all the good it did. And if lightning can hurt you that badly...what if next time it isn't a God, but just some random meta with a grudge?" The boy is speaking rapidly now, blinking repeatedly, before he pulls away and moves to the bedroom door. He slams a hand on the light switch, plunging the space into darkness before he pulls his mask off, rubbing the wetness from his eyes, with the back of a gloved hand. Kara holds him, rubbing his back and cooing in his ear. "It's okay...it's going to be alright." She holds onto him for a long time, trying to calm him down. "You said before, you've never had time for girls. This is something completely new to you. And you stumbled. My father used to tell me, there's no shame in failing; only in not learning from the expereince." She nestles her head next to his, blonde hair falling over his shoulder "I think Batman is right...and wrong. Emotional attachments can lead to clouded judgement. But now you know what it feels like, and you can stop from making that mistake again. And attachments...they can give you strength. Focus. Drive. When you don't think you have anything else to give, that attachment can push you forward." Kara starts to gently lead Robin back towards the bed to sit on the edge. Robin follows to the edge of the bed and sits with the girl, holding tightly to her. Her words seem to make sense to him, and he seems to draw strength from the darkness as well. The Boy Wonder, a creature of the night, madly in love with the Girl of Steel, a creature of the sun. Something is different in this darkness, from the darkness out the window that seems to call to him. The way of the Bat lies out there. Cold, Lonely, distant, forever an observer into the lives of those around him. In here, sharing in the warmth that is Kara, is passion, emotion, and vulnerability. Robin pulls Kara into his chest, holding her tightly. "You must think I'm crazy." he says at last. "We haven't even finished our first real date, and here I am scared to death that I almost lost you." And Kara responds by putting an arm around Robin and resting her head on his chest. "No. It's not crazy. It's...emotions. We just have to remmeber that we control them; they don't control us. Usually." Despite the pain she's feeling from her wounds, Kara wishes she could stay like this with Tim. "But I'm not going anywhere. And...I don't know, but I think there was something...different. About Thor's lightning. I've been shocked by high-voltage before, and I was stnned, but never really hurt. So, for the most part, I'm still generally invulnerable." She looks up at Robin and smiles. "And for the stuff that I *am* vulnerable to..I always have my champion." When she says 'champion', there's no humor or sense of irony in her voice; just love, respect, and sincerity for the term. And who it's being applied to. Robin can't help but smile. "Only if you get to by my champion too." he says, holding on to her body and keeping her close just a moment longer. "You need to lie down." he admonishes softly, moving to help her lay back down. "I'd hate to have to defend myself from a God twice in one night because I wouldn't let you rest." Kara nods, and rewards her champion with a kiss; one where her hand slides behind Robin's head to help keep them anchored. "Yeah," she says after reluctantly puling away. "I think I need a litle nap now." She scoots back into a sitting position, ready to lay back down after he leaves."Robin. Before you go back home tomorrow..." She looks at him, her blue eyes locking onto his. "Come and see me. I'll be fine in the morning. And...this is important." The boy smiles, hesistant to let the kiss end, but rises and stands in the soft moonlight streaming through the open window. His blue eyes glitter softly as he looks back one last time, before taking a half step back into the full shadow and replacing his mask. A dark silhouette, with white glearming eyes, its easy to see why some might find the Bat family terrifying. He steps forward again, and the black cloak once more changed to the dark green, and the boys smile can be made out again. "I will be here." Robin promises, pulling his grapple gun and leaping from the window. "I know you'll be here for me," Kara says quietly as Robin swings away. "And I'll always be there for you." Sliding under her covers, Kara closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another big day. And she hoped Kal wouldn't make her a liar out of the promise she made to the swinging silhouette. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs